Finding Home
by JK5959
Summary: After so many years away from his family, Edward decides to return home. On his way there, he gets sidetracked by the most enticing scent imaginable. What he stumbles across is something he never expected to find but always hoped he would. E/B one-shot all vamp


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Hope you enjoy this little bit I wrote. It's rated M for a reason. To all concerned, I'm still working on A Tortured Soul. My beta has the next chapter. As always, thank you icrodriguez for all your help and support. :-)**

* * *

Edward sped through the lush forest eager to get back home. It had been over two decades since he was last with his family, and he was anxious to see them again. He had left after the loneliness had become too much for him to endure. He had spent the better part of sixty years in the company of happy couples, and though it pained him to admit this to himself, Alice was right. He needed a mate, and being around so many mated vampires only made the sting of bachelorhood that much worse.

After traveling the world thousands of times over and meeting vampires from all across the globe, he was ready to go home again. Edward leapt over fallen tree trunks and darted around overgrown branches as his legs brought him closer to the home he and his family had occupied many times before when their charade as humans brought them back to Forks. The structure had changed many times over the years, but the many pieces of furniture they had collected during their lifetime had remained, memories of so many days gone by.

As Edward picked up the scent of water nearby, another more intoxicating aroma overwhelmed him. It was a vampire, somewhere close by from the potency of the smell, and a female vampire at that. Her scent was simply heavenly, and the closer Edward got to the water, the stronger it grew in potency. He slowed his pace in anticipation.

The scent was more powerful by the lake for some reason and as he came upon it, he came to a sudden halt as his eyes landed on a naked woman in the water. She stood waist high with her back to him. Her skin sparkled and shimmered in the sunlight and reflected off the water around her. She positively glowed. He gasped at the sight of her and the sound made her turn. She looked at him over her shoulder and smiled radiantly.

She turned to face him fully and her long mahogany hair fell over her shoulders and over her breasts, hiding them from his eager eyes. He felt his slackened jaw fall open and his eyes widen as he raked them over her face, taking in her uneven lips, small upturned nose and delectable skin. She was stunning. Never before had he seen anyone so utterly breathtaking. And Edward had been all over the world, met many people. Her beauty was unmatched by any.

As he stood there speechless, her smile only deepened as she dipped below the water. Just a moment later she resurfaced from beneath the dark lake near the shore, her warm topaz eyes shining vibrantly. He trailed his eyes down the column of her neck and as the swells of her breasts began to emerge from the lake, Edward abruptly turned around. He was gawking. The gentleman in him told him to avert his eyes, but the deprived hormonal teenage boy inside begged him to turn around and take a peek. He was tempted, so very tempted to give in to his desire to see her.

He heard the rush of the water as she moved through the lake, and listened as her feet brushed through the blades of grass the closer she got to him. But as he stood there, listening to the sounds around him, he noticed something surprisingly absent. Her mind. Why could he not hear her? He tilted his head further in her direction, careful to keep his eyes focused ahead of him as he strained with his mind to read her thoughts, but he came up empty. He was getting nothing from her. That had never happened to him before. How was that possible?

He was suddenly very aware of her as she stopped behind him, his skin beginning to tingle. She affected him so profoundly that he could practically feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. His body thrummed with an otherworldly electricity at her close proximity.

"I…..I'm sorry for staring like that," he said breathlessly. "I didn't mean to intrude."

Her tinkling laughter caught him off guard. "Don't apologize. I'm the one prancing around naked in the open woods."

Edward swallowed, nodding his head. His throat was suddenly very dry. "Yes, I suppose so," he said letting her decadent aroma fill his senses. He smelled freesias and just a hint of lavender, and maybe vanilla.

Edward didn't know what else to say and he most certainly didn't know what to do with himself. Was she just going to stand naked behind him all day?

"Would you mind handing me my clothes?" she asked, breaking the silence that stretched out between them.

Edward looked down at his feet and noticed the pile of clothing sitting there in the overgrown grass. He hastily picked them up, nearly stumbling as he did so. He held the garments out to his side.

"Of course. How rude of me."

The mystery woman took her clothes from his hand, brushing her fingers against his as she did so. A spark ignited where they touched, setting his entire body aflame. There was still nothing coming from her mind, nothing to give any indication of what she was thinking, but her gasp told him all he needed to know. She felt it too; felt the spark, the electricity between them. He cocked his head to the side as he listened intently for the sound of her dressing. There was none. He heard her clothes suddenly fall to the grass, and the sound of heavy breathing from behind him filled his ears. Edward turned around, slowly bringing his eyes up the length of her magnificent body.

She was still naked, tiny beads of water peppering her skin. Her breasts were round and perky, her nipples hard and taunting him. Her chest rose and fell in hurried pants as she watched him watching her. His eyes wandered further down her body, her taut stomach so smooth looking, her waist dipping in before her shapely hips. Her legs were long and lean, the curls at her center dripping with water.

"You're not dressed," he said lamely, his body responding instantly to the sight of her.

She shook her head. "No, I'm not." She looked into his eyes, her gaze as hungry as his. "Does that bother you?"

It took him a moment to respond but when he did it was a breathless, "No." And with that one word, he was on her, his fingers digging into her hair, his lips attacking hers with wild abandon.

She kissed him back, her lips exploring his mouth, her tongue reaching out to his, her hands clawing at his arms trying to draw him closer. He groaned as their lips danced, his arms wrapping around her and bringing her naked body flush against him. Her breasts pressed tightly against his chest, and he could feel the hard peaks of her nipples through his shirt. He was desperate to rid himself of his clothes so that he could feel her naked body against his.

Edward didn't know what had gotten into him. He was a virgin for crying out loud, often fending off advances of women, but he couldn't seem to help himself. He needed to touch her, whoever she was, to feel her. He needed her badly; it was a desperate ache inside him just to hold her.

He slid his hand up her side and she shivered against his touch, her lips attaching to the base of his neck furiously. She bit down gently and he moaned loudly, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. She continued to lavish attention to the skin of his neck and his hands gripped her hips in response.

Losing himself to the sensations coursing through him Edward cupped a hand around her right breast and kneaded the soft flesh, rolling her nipple between his fingers and eliciting the tiniest whimper. She threw her head back, eyes closed, and moaned loudly.

The delicious sound bounced off the surrounding trees and shot straight through Edward's body, going directly to his groin. He was already impossibly hard and the sound only made it worse. He was straining against his jeans and he knew that if he didn't remove his pants soon he would burst right through the denim.

With her head back, Edward took the opportunity to nuzzle his face in between her glorious breasts, licking and kissing her skin savagely. Her fingers found their way to his hair, burying themselves in the messy strands and tugging in appreciation, trying her best to pull him closer.

His mouth found her breast and he pulled the hardened peak into his mouth. He was rewarded with another moaned and he grunted in response, flicking the pink pebble with his tongue. She hooked a leg around hip and bucked uselessly against him, a silent plea for more. Her fragrance intensified with her arousal, the potent aroma emanating from where Edward wanted to be the most. The scent overwhelmed him as he realized it was all for him, that she was responding to his every move, his every touch. That alone had his head spinning. Holding her nipple between his teeth, he bit down gently, both his hands finding purchase on her ass and squeezing forcefully. She hissed at the sting, but it only seemed to arouse her more. He instantly soothed the bite with his tongue, eliciting a small growl from her lips.

The woman's wild eyes met his, lust deepening the color to black. Her fingers grabbed at the front of his shirt and she pulled, the buttons popping off and landing all around them. Her mouth and hands were on him instantly, all over him, pulling and tugging on his skin. He groaned loudly as she drew one of his nipples into her mouth, repeating the same action on him. He fisted a hand in her long mane of curls, and as she bit down again, a loud, guttural moan left him. He pulled her up to eye level and kissed her roughly, pushing his tongue into her mouth and attacking hers wildly and without restraint.

When he pulled back they were both panting. "Who are you?" There was a touch of awe in his voice as he spoke at her. He couldn't believe this woman wanted him.

Her lips pulled up in one corner. "I'm yours," was her only reply.

He groaned. She was _his_. This woman was a complete stranger, yet he couldn't help the rush of excitement that coursed through him at her words. And she _was _his. Of that he was certain. He'd never felt anything so deeply before, wanted anything so badly. And he was hers. Of that, there was no doubt. She would have all of him, she would have everything.

He caught her lips again, dipping his tongue into her mouth and swirling it around inside, touching every inch of her he could get to. She tasted so damn sweet and so fucking perfect.

Her hands trailed over his chest and down his stomach, coming to the button of his pants, her fingers tickling the hair above the waistband. One hand smoothed down over the fabric, covering his dick and cupping it in her tiny palm. She rubbed him and he nearly exploded on the spot.

"Shit," he ground out between clenched teeth, his head falling to her shoulder as he fought to control himself.

Her hands worked the button quickly, her nimble fingers sliding the zipper down with ease, and he sprung free. A sigh left him when he was finally released, the cool air a stark contrast to the heat he felt rushing through his veins from this woman's touch. When his bare flesh met her hand she gasped loudly, clearly surprised that he was going commando. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He merely smirked as his pants fell to the ground around his ankles. He toed off his shoes before stepping out of them and lifted her up, cupping her soft, supple ass. Her legs wound around his body and she pressed her center against him as he backed them to the soft grass.

Her moisture coated his skin as she moved rhythmically against him, trying to find the friction she needed. The smell of her dripping wet sex consumed his senses and he growled softly in her ear as he nuzzled her neck. Nothing in his life had ever smelled sweeter than her arousal. Edward fell to his knees, laying her gently down in the soft grass, holding himself up on one hand as he gazed down at her. She lay beneath him, panting and waiting.

She was ravishing, so perfect, and all for him. That thought nearly caused his heart to beat again. For once in his life, Edward didn't feel alone. He felt complete.

When his eyes found hers, they were filled with something that Edward had only seen in looks that his family gave their mates. There wasn't just longing and need in them, but love and desire; complete adoration. And it was all for him. This realization floored Edward. It scared him and thrilled him all at the same time. No one had ever looked at him that way and he never thought anyone ever would. He hadn't realized until just that moment how much he needed it, how much he wanted it - craved it.

As he lowered his head to hers, he kissed her tenderly, reverently, showing her with a kiss what she was making him feel with just that one look. Their lips moved slowly and sinuously together, their hands roaming each other tenderly. She tickled his sides as she trailed her hands all over his skin, her palms flattening against the expanse of his back as he familiarized himself with her curves.

He smoothed his hands over her shoulders and down her arms, wanting desperately to feel every inch of her. Bringing her hands to his mouth he kissed her palms lovingly, peppering more kisses along her left arm until he reached her collarbone. Her eyes sparkled and her soft smile filled him with contentment. She gazed at him with such affection it knocked the breath clean out of him.

His hand ghosted down over her hip and he squeezed gently before continuing down along her soft thigh. She trembled beneath him as his fingers dipped so close to where she needed him. His fingers brushed along her curls and she sighed as he dipped a finger between her folds. Pulling his finger up along her wet center to her most sensitive spot, he pressed against it with his thumb. She cried out with pleasure as one of his fingers slid into her, and then another, setting a steady rhythm as she slowly rocked against his hand.

Her hands flew to his shoulders and her nails dug into his flesh. Edward kept up his pace as he worked her towards a release, a release he desperately wanted to give her. It surprised Edward how tight she was around him. His movements became more frantic as her whimpers and moans grew in volume; the sound like music to his ears. Keeping his thumb on her clit he dipped a third finger inside her. She was warm and wet and trembling, and it was all his doing. A growl escaped him with that knowledge. He had never felt so needed, so desired.

He watched in rapt attention as she writhed against him, meeting each thrust of his hand with a buck of her hips. He dipped his head down and latched onto her breast, pulling the mound into his mouth and biting down hard. Her body arched as she pressed up into him, begging for more.

"Please," she whispered and his eyes sought out hers. "I need more. I need…..you…._now_."

She wrapped her small hand around his throbbing cock and he hissed with pleasure, bucking wildly into her silky palm. He fell against her as he continued to ground into her, burying his face into her shoulder and sucking on her skin, lapping at her flesh. She began to stroke him slowly as he continued his ministrations. He thrust his hips forward again, needing more than just her hand. He whimpered into her shoulder, needing so badly the release he was so close to.

"I need you inside me," she pleaded.

Those words were his undoing and he knew he couldn't wait any longer. He needed to take her and make her his if it was the last thing he did in this world.

He lifted himself on shaky arms and positioned himself over her, his eyes staying on hers the entire time. Edward could feel her shaking against him as he parted her legs with his knee. She placed one hand behind his neck and the other through his hair, pulling him down to her lips and kissing him softly as he began to slide slowly into her.

His whole world seemed to come undone in that one solitary moment. She was so warm and tight and she fit perfectly around him. It was as if she were made to take him in. He shut his eyes and touched his forehead to hers, savoring the feel of her heat as he slid further into her. She was perfect. She was his. He had never experienced anything so utterly incredible in his life.

He always wanted to be connected to her like this.

He never wanted to let her go.

He wanted her forever.

His eyes suddenly shot open as he reached a barrier, a barrier he was not prepared for. As a virgin it was foreign to him, never having encountered it before, but he knew instantly what it was.

She was a virgin too.

_Why had she not told him?_

There was just the tiniest bit of pain etched in her features as he looked down at her. Her lip was caught firmly between her teeth, her arms wound tightly around him, her nails digging into his back. Her eyes were closed tightly, but they opened when she realized he had stopped moving.

He spoke gently, his entire body trembling with the force of keeping himself in place. "Why didn't you tell me?" he croaked.

"Don't stop. Please don't stop," she begged. And he could see that she was genuinely afraid he might. Her legs shot up and hooked around him, pulling him that much more into her.

"Ungh," he moaned, closing his eyes as the pleasure of that tiny movement took hold of him. He wouldn't last long if she kept this up. And he wanted to make this last.

He steadied himself on his forearms, and when he finally caught his breath he stroked her hair, brushing a stray lock from her face with a quivering hand.

"I don't want to," he admitted, only slightly ashamed. "I probably should, but I honestly don't want to stop." He kissed her hard, everything in him begging him to just bury himself deeper inside her. "Are you sure?" he whispered against her lips.

She nodded and tightened her hold around him. "Yes, I'm sure." But Edward didn't move. "Please," she pleaded.

He looked down at her and found no reservations, no uncertainty in her eyes. As he held her gaze, he once again began to inch himself into her, bit by bit. When he reached her barrier once more, he waited with bated breath. He was shaking from the effort to hold back, every cell in his being telling him to push on, to claim her as his. God knows all he wanted was to let go, to lose himself inside of her. And he wasn't sure how much longer he could control himself.

She nodded up at him and smiled in encouragement. "I'm fine." She pressed her lips softly to his and it was all he needed to continue on.

With a rock of his hips he broke through. She cried out, the noise somewhere between pleasure and pain, and she bit into his shoulder. The action only seemed to fuel Edward's need. He had to clench his fists together to keep from burying himself until he was completely seated to the hilt. But he didn't want to hurt her. And it was his concern for her that strengthened his resolve.

When the pain subsided she nodded her head against him, holding onto him as she buried her face into his shoulder.

"I'm okay. Don't stop."

With one more thrust he was sheathed to hilt and her head fell back against the ground. Her heat surrounded him, her walls clenching almost painfully tight. It was the most exquisite feeling he had ever known. His entire body was suddenly on fire and all he wanted to do was lose himself completely to this woman.

Her breathing was heavy and labored but the worst of it seemed to be over as the pain gave way to pleasure. Edward pulled all the way out and slid back in and they both groaned. He continued his movements, slow and gentle at first, but when the angel in his arms began to match each of his thrusts with a frantic buck forward, he picked up his pace. Her nails scratched a path along his back before sinking into his backside and pulling him forward.

"More. I need _more_," she moaned.

He sank his fingers into the thick waves of her hair and kissed her roughly. Their tongues met in a heated battle, their teeth clashing together with the force driving them forward. He continued to buck wildly into her, his hand roaming her body before cupping her breast. She filled his hand perfectly as he massaged and kneaded the pliant and soft flesh. She moaned loudly and a hiss escaped her as his mouth replaced his hand. He sucked mercilessly on the pebbled mound, driving into her over and over, coming closer to his release.

He released her rosy nipple from his grasp, but not before twirling his tongue around it for good measure. Their moans and cries of pleasure echoed around them as the sound of their bodies meeting in a frenzied dance of need spurred Edward on.

"Oh, God," she panted. "Ungh, I'm so close." Her back arched and her breasts rose into him. His mouth went to her clavicle, wandering across her chest and over her neck. He licked everywhere, taking in her tastes liking a dying man. "So, close," she breathed again.

Edward's eyes sought out hers. "Come for me, love." Her mouth found his neck, kissing her way to his ear. She bit down on his lobe and groaned. "Oh, God," he whimpered. "You feel so good."

Their gazes locked together as he quickened his movements even more, his hips a blur as he drove into her over and over. Her movements matched his thrust for thrust as they both desperately sought out their release.

"Come with me….._now_!" she rasped. As her orgasm overtook her, her body bowed and shuddered as she cried out, "Edward!" Her mouth remained open in a silent cry, her hands clutching him tightly as she lost herself.

Her walls gripped him harshly, sending him over the edge right along with her. He came hard, spilling his seed inside her with a savage growl. Colors exploded behind his eyelids and his entire body seized as he arched into her. He shuddered as her body milked every last drop from him and he continued to rock in and out of her until his orgasm subsided.

He finally collapsed on top of her, exhausted for the first time ever in his vampire life. He lifted his head lazily and found her staring back at him. She was smiling, looking completely sated and at peace.

He looked back at her in awe. She was so beautiful it was almost painful. "Who are you?" he asked on a whisper. "How….how did you know my name?"

Her fingers stroked through his hair slowly. "I'm your mate, Edward."

Edward pulled back slightly to look at her more closely. "My what?"

She giggled softly and he could feel the sound rumble through her chest. "I'm your mate. Alice found me." His mouth fell open before pulling into a tiny smile. "I've been waiting for you."

He didn't know what to say. "How long?" he asked. Why hadn't Alice told him?

"Over a year now." She bit her lip anxiously when Edward frowned. "Alice found me in Arizona, dying in the desert. She had a vision of you and me together, so she turned me."

"She turned you for….._me_?" He was shocked. Why had no one told him?

She nodded, her nervous eyes searching his. "Are you upset?"

He should have been. His family knew how he felt about this life, but he didn't think he could bring himself to regret Alice's decision. Edward had never felt so alive, so complete, so utterly happy in his entire life. She was here now, the one he had been waiting so long for, and he never even knew it. She was his. She felt like his from the moment he set eyes on her.

He shook his head and smiled again. "No, I'm not upset." He kissed her sweetly. "But why didn't anyone tell me?"

She shrugged one shoulder. "They wanted you to come back when you were ready." She looked up at him nervously. "You're not leaving again, are you?"

He laughed softly and brushed some hair from her face. "No, I'm not leaving again."

She sighed in relief, smiling brightly, a smile he felt was only for him. "Then let's get going," she said. "There are some people waiting to see you."

Edward cocked an eyebrow. "So Alice saw me coming?"

She giggled and trailed her lips along Edward's neck, leaving a wet path. "Why else do you think I was waiting naked in the woods?"

Edward moaned and closed his eyes. "You did that on purpose?"

She looked at him with a sly smile. "Maybe."

He laughed loudly but cut off suddenly when a thought occurred to him. "You still haven't told me your name."

She rolled them over, laying her naked body on half of his as she draped herself across his chest. "My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella," she whispered softly, her eyes boring into his.

"Bella." He let her name roll off his tongue, trying it out. He smiled as he stroked his fingers along the apple of her cheek. "It suits you." She tilted her head in confusion and he chuckled. "You're absolutely beautiful."

She giggled and the sound was captivating. "She said you'd be sweet."

He felt his brow pull together in his confusion. "Who did?"

She reached out and began running gentle paths through his hair. He closed his eyes in contentment, feeling a purr form in the pit of his stomach. "Esme. She said you'd be incredibly sweet; that you always had been."

He shook his head, running his thumb along her bottom lip as he marveled at the beauty before him. How could she be real? How could she be his?

"I can't believe you've been waiting for me…all this time."

She shrugged beneath him, rolling her head to rest on her hands, which were folded over his chest. "You were worth it."

He frowned. "But you didn't know me. How could you be so certain of us?"

She laughed lightly and Edward thought that he could listen to that sound for the rest of eternity and never tire of it.

"Your family talks about you all the time. I've heard countless stories." Her smile broadened and she had glint in her eye that made him think she was recounting those stories in her mind at that very moment.

For some reason, though he knew had no reason to be, he was terribly worried what she might have learned. He knew better than to think his family would have anything less than flattering things to say. They had always seen the best in him, even when he was no longer able to see it himself.

How he wished he could hear her thoughts in that moment, if only to see what they had told her. It baffled Edward that she was completely closed off to him. He had never come across anyone like her in all his years. No one had ever been able to hide from his gift….until now, it seemed. Yet, as off putting as that realization should have been, Edward found the silence utterly refreshing. How long had it been since he could enjoy the silence while in the company of someone else? It had been far too long, for Edward's liking. He truly cherished the fact that he couldn't read her. She was quite a rarity.

Edward's eyebrow rose questioningly at her. "All good?" Edward hoped his tone did not give away his anxiety.

Her smile turned mischievous and her eyes gleamed. "Of course…..but you know Emmett." She laughed again. "He always loved to poke fun of you, even though you weren't around to defend yourself."

Edward groaned, throwing his arm up to cover his eyes. "What did he say about me?"

She moved her body up along his, pulling his arm away so she could look him in the eye. "Only that for the majority of the time he lived with you, you were an emo little shit who needed to get laid."

Edward laughed with her this time. He knew his brother wasn't too far off the mark with that assessment. He was emo, and he had needed to get laid. But no one ever called to him until Bella. In fact, Edward had been terrified he may very well spend eternity a virgin. It wasn't something he was particularly keen to see come to fruition, but he also wasn't about to fall into any vampire's bed just to stamp his V-card, as Emmett had so politely put it on many occasion.

Edward flexed his fingers around Bella's hips, pulling her closer and brushing his nose along hers. Her laughter halted instantly and she sighed, curling her arms around his neck and pressing herself closer still.

"And what do _you_ think, Bella?" He loved saying her name. It felt right somehow for him to be saying it, like he was meant to. But more importantly, he loved how it caused another one of those delicious sighs to leave her perfect lips.

"I think," she began cautiously, her lids suddenly heavy as she looked at him from under her lashes. "That nothing could have prepared me for how much I love you." She said the words so softly but Edward could hear the conviction behind every word.

He was struck speechless. It was as if he brain had forgotten how to function. "Bella, I-"

She pressed her lips to his before he could say another word. Their lips molded together as if they had been doing it for years and not as if they had only met moments ago. "You don't have to say it," she mumbled, her mouth still pressed to his. "You don't have to say it because I did."

Edward didn't hesitate. He shook his head fiercely, cupping her face in his large hands and kissing her back with an intensity that caused a shudder to run through her.

"I won't say it because you said it." He paused, stroking his thumb along her cheek. "I'll say it because I want to."

Her eyes opened, surprise and relief evident in the dark hazel staring back at him. "W-What?"

He chuckled, kissing her again; a soft press of his lips to hers that held a promise of so much more to come. For him, it was a promise of an eternity of love and devotion.

A clipped laugh escaped him, his fingers weaving into her hair, drawing her forehead to his. "God, I never thought it would happen. Never - even if I lived for a million years - did I ever think it would happen to me." His laughter grew, turning into something carefree and unencumbered. "And now that it has, I don't want to hold it in. I won't hold it in." Instantly, he became serious, pulling back just enough to look into her eyes. "I love you, Bella."

She sat up, straddling him as she gazed down at him, bewildered. "You do?"

He sat up too, trying not to let her gloriously naked body to distract him as he wrapped her in his embrace. "I do…..very much, Bella."

She threw her arms around him as a deliriously happy laugh bubbled out of her. He couldn't help but join her. His laughter started low but increased in volume as wave after wave of euphoria swept over him. He'd never been so happy in his life.

Her smile was radiant as she rose to her feet. He frowned at this. He adored the position they were in. But as she extended her hand, he ignored her naked flesh to the best of his abilities, and took it, allowing her to bring him to his feet as well.

"Let's go home, Edward," she said in answer to his frown as she threw his clothes at him. "We've all been waiting so long for you."

He hooked an arm around her waist, bringing her in for another kiss. When they parted, he smiled down at her, his future never looking so bright before. "Not nearly as long as I've been waiting for you, my love."


End file.
